1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a new non-woven textile and use of this textile in a personal cleansing implement.
2. The Related Art
Hydroentanglement is a process utilized to form non-woven fabrics The conventional process involves delivery of a loose, random assembly of relatively open fibers to a hydroentanglement unit via a series of fiber card machines. The loose, random assembly of fibers is conveyed through a series of high-velocity water jets aimed at curling and entangling the loose assembly of fibers about each other. Entanglement therefore provides strength and dimensional stability.
The primary method of structure development to achieve a surface texture occurs on a forming belt or screen onto which the loose fibers are deposited. These forming belts or screens are constructed of woven metal or plastic wires usually in plain weave configuration. For screens with large diameter wires, an open screen structure is created. Water jet forces onto the open screen structures at the wire intersections or knuckles move fiber away creating an opening or aperture in the subsequent non-woven structure. Open areas within the screen permit fiber entangling to occur. Hydroentanglement can either consolidate a fibrous web to impart strength, modify surface texture or act as both a web consolidation and surface texturing mechanism.
Certain types of personal care products require use of a non-woven substrate. These are applied to the skin delivering a lathering surfactant. In this context, there has been a need for a non-woven substrate with areas of low-mass fiber density surrounded by areas of greater-mass fiber density. In particular, a non-woven structure was sought based on a bonded fibrous assembly with improved coverage and loft.